


when you need help

by Fiannly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, lol i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: Coulson isn't healing from being stabbed during the attack on the helicarrier, so Tony goes looking for the only option they have left. Derek Hale, former member of SHIELD.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was started after avengers and before like... most of teen wolf happened so i'm dusting this off and rolling with it because i have 16k and am wondering why i never finished it in 2014

“Oh shit I hit Tony Stark. I killed Iron Man. Oh my god the Hulk is going to smash me to pieces. I’m going to be Stilinski paste.” Stiles lunged out of the jeep and dropped to his knees, hovering over _Iron Man_. He wanted to check for injuries but how did a guy check for internal bleeding when there was a metal suit in the way? “Dude, are you okay? Please be okay.”

The faceplate of the suit retracted and Stiles found himself face to face with an unamused Tony Stark. “People who say I talk too much have never met _you_,” Stark said and waved him away like he was swatting at a fly.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Stiles tripped over his feet stumbling backwards. “Sorry! It’s not every day I hit freaking _Iron Man_ with my car!”

Tony muttered under his breath as he pushed himself up. “Go to bumfuck nowhere to find werewolves, get hit by a kid texting. Nice to know those commercials are working.”

“You landed in the middle of the road!” Stiles said.

“I gave you plenty of time to stop.”

“Sure if my breaks weren’t garbage,” Stiles said, then his brain caught up with his mouth and he narrowed his eyes, “How do you know about werewolves?”

Stark rolled his eyes, “Well, there’s the confirmation I needed. Are you one of them?” He gave Stiles the once over, “Nevermind, you couldn’t be.”

“Hey, I so could! It’s rude to judge by appearances, dude.”

“Are you?”

“…No.”

“I rest my case.” Stark flicked a chunk of dirt off his suit. “I need to have a chat with Derek Hale. Urgently.”

“How urgent are we talking?” Stiles goggled as the Iron Man suit unfolded from Stark’s body and repackaged itself into the size of a suitcase. Stiles remembered seeing the suitcase-suit on the news footage of the disaster at the race. It was even cooler in person.

“No lives are in danger currently, but I’m on a schedule.” Stark scrubbed a hand over his head to get rid of the helmet-hair and picked up the case. He got into the passenger side of Stiles’ Jeep and gave him a look that had Stiles scrambling into the driver’s seat.

Stark pulled out his phone and Stiles hoped he wasn’t drooling. “Oh my god that’s a StarkPhone.”

“Tony Stark has a StarkPhone. Alert the media.” Stark waved at the road, not even bothering to look up. “Drive.”

“Uh, just to make sure, you’re not here to like… murderate all the werewolves, right?” Stiles asked as he put the jeep in gear.

“Yes, I’m here to off your little werewolf pack after I saved New York with _an alien god and a Hulk_.” Stark’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Sorry,” Stiles bit his lip, “Uh, thanks for that by the way.”

Stark just made a noise of acknowledgment in the back of his throat. Stiles tried to get subtle glances at his phone because hello _StarkPhone_. Not even Lydia had one of those and her family wasn’t exactly poor.

-

They made it up to the old house. Derek apparently couldn’t find a creepier place to knock everyone around and call it training. He was already waiting outside. His arms were crossed and Stiles could tell he was prepared to go full wolf if he had to.

Isaac lurked just inside the doorway, looking like he swallowed his own tongue as he watched Tony hop out of the jeep with the suitcase.

"You’re late. And you said you were coming alone," Derek said.

“Well, it wasn’t like I was expecting Iron Man to fall out of the sky.”

“For the record,” Stark interrupted, “I didn’t fall. I landed, and then I got sideswiped by roadrunner here.”

Derek didn’t even look at Stark, instead glaring at Stiles. “Why did you bring him?”

“Because when Iron Man asks you to do something, you do it. He wanted to talk to you.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stark, who gave him an appraising look in return. Stiles got the impression that Stark was allowing them to come to him, like you would wild animals. He couldn't fault that logic.

“Why?” Derek finally asked.

"Coulson is in trouble," Stark said calmly.

A flash of concern leaked through before Derek’s face settled back into a mask. His shoulders lost some of their tension. "I don't see how I could help him."

"You're the only one I know of outside of my group who’s aware of what he is and who he works for," Stark said.

Cora wandered past Isaac and leaned against one of the newly replaced porch beams at the top of the stairs. “Derek, what did you get up to while I was gone?”

Isaac crept closer, looking more subdued than Stiles could remember seeing him since before his father died. "Is that really the Iron Man suit?" He was trying to hide it but he was visibly excited as he stared at the obvious red and gold of the case. Isaac’s hands flexed like the wanted to reach out and touch it, and he shoved them into the pockets of his jacket.

"You bet it is.” Stark grinned at him and patted the side of the case. “The convenient travel version. You’re Isaac, correct?”

Isaac gaped a little bit, “Yeah.”

Stark looked around. "Where are the other teenagers that were turned?"

Stiles winced when Derek’s expression turned stormy. Stark raised his hands in surrender at the change. "Touchy subject. Understood."

More than touchy, in Stiles’ opinion. Derek was trying tooth and nail to keep his pack together with pack meetings and whatever else he did that he thought was a good idea instead of acting like a normal person. Erica was still healing and Scott only showed up to argue with Derek. The only time they were ever all together at once was during full moons, because it was easier for everyone to handle as a group. Otherwise, Scott might make it to every third pack meeting, which was more than could be said for Erica and Boyd. Lydia and Cora ended up getting along once she was told about everything that was happening. She was just glad she wasn’t actually losing her mind.

Cora cocked her head at Stark. "I would have thought you would be too busy to go all the way across the country just to talk to Derek."

"Believe me, I am. But Coulson is a friend."

Derek contemplated for a minute, then seemed to deflate just a tiny bit and uncrossed his arms. “Come inside. Isaac, stop hovering.”

Stiles expected Stark to make at least a comment about the burned house with its patches of new wood, but he just inclined his head in thanks and followed the pack inside. He grabbed a spot on the crappy couch that they’d hauled over from a garage sale and parked in what used to be the living room. Derek refused to put actual furniture in the place until the roof was completely fixed. He was trying, and mostly failing, to turn the house repair into a pack bonding project. Derek wavered a moment before staying standing, and Stiles took the other end of the couch when no one else made a move to sit. Isaac sat cross-legged on the floor just far enough away from Stark for it to not look weird. It was still weird.

“SHIELD has kept this out of the general public knowledge, so don't be spreading it around,” Stark said as he set the case by his feet, expression turning serious. "Loki had a magic staff. Coulson was stabbed with it the same day the Alien attack happened in New York. Straight through his chest, punctured lung, made his left arm entirely useless."

Derek frowned in confusion. "That was weeks ago. Even a packless wolf would have healed by now."

"He has been, but it’s been slow. I’ve gotten every useful doctor that I can trust not to break a confidentiality agreement, but they’re all stumped. Bruce thinks that the magic in the staff fucked with Coulson’s werewolf magic." Stark said the word magic like it was still new on his tongue, though he hid it pretty well. Stiles wouldn’t even have noticed if he hadn’t gone through the same thing with pretty much everything since Scott was bitten.

"And you can’t discuss this with a New York pack because it’s SHIELD," Derek said.

"Bingo," Stark said. “You guys aren't as common as the movie industry would like us to believe, and even if I had magical werewolf pack calling powers, this is classified information."

"What does SHIELD think I can do about this?" Derek asked.

"Well it’s not technically SHIELD,” Stark admitted. “I thought I'd go on a little incognito trip and come on my own. That way if you told me to fuck off it would be less hassle for everyone.”

Stiles snorted before he could catch himself. When Stark smirked in his direction he said, "Incognito is landing in the middle of the road?"

"I'm sorry, you do know who I am, right? This is practically me being ninja."

Derek cleared his throat to get their attention, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I’m not exactly well-versed on how alien technology affects us." He glanced at Cora in case she knew something, but she shrugged a negative.

"I was hoping for some idea of how you guys work biologically, and how your magic can be affected. According to the info I acquired, and by that I mean hacked from their system, Coulson was the only werewolf at SHIELD. He was also disappointed when you quit.”

"My sister was murdered. That sort of took precedence," Derek said blandly. “Can’t you ask Coulson about this?”

“He knows about as much as we do. From what we’ve gotten out of him, he lost his pack pretty young, and never joined another.” Derek’s expression stiffened and Stark looked surprised. “You didn’t know.”

“We avoided talking about our previous packs,” Derek said, “It was too hard.”

The whole time Stark talked, Isaac listened with rapt attention, like if he looked away Stark would disappear. Isaac was hanging onto Stark’s every word and Stiles half expected him to just start humping his leg. Not that Stiles could fault the guy. It was Tony Stark. He was probably used to that reaction from lowly mortals.

Isaac finally ventured a raised hand. "Mr. Stark?"

Stark blinked at Isaac, expression going distant for a split second before he slipped back into an easy smile, "I don't think so. Call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father."

A broad grin broke over Isaac’s face before he was able to school it into something more manageable. "Yes sir... Tony. I want to help."

"I do too," Stiles spoke up. "I'm not a werewolf but I can, uh, research things and I helped Scott when he didn't have any idea what was happening and, wow, it sounds really stupid telling this to Tony Stark. You have the most advanced AI known to man right now that can do all of that for you."

Stark looked even more amused. "That is true, but JARVIS can’t search it unless it’s been digitized and uploaded in some form. I'm not the one who has been dealing with a pack directly. You know what makes them tick, so congratulations, you know more about something than Tony Stark. Don’t let it go to your head."

Derek sighed through his nose, drawing Stiles’ attention. His posture wasn’t as stiff it used to be, but he still looked reluctant and almost sad.

“Okay, new direction,” Tony switched back to serious and leaned forward, jabbing a finger at Derek. "Who do you think has been keeping everyone off your case while you had your werewolf civil war and zombie uncle? Did you really think that it was coincidence that Homeland Security wasn't banging down your door asking what the fuck is going on in this town? Half of the police force was murdered."

“My question still hasn’t been answered. What on earth did you get involved with, Derek?” Cora looked worried now.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Homeland security on steroids,” Derek ground out. “Coulson noticed me in New York and SHIELD started keeping track of me. He was my immediate superior when he convinced me to join.”

“From the reports, he thought highly of you. I can’t imagine that’s changed,” Tony said, tone softer.

Something occurred to Stiles and he looked in between Tony and Derek’s stare-off. “Wait, what about Deaton?” He’d helped them through everything else.

Tony slipped his phone out of his pocket and Stiles wanted to laugh at the look on Isaac’s face. One giant step closer to leg humping. Tony pulled up a few things on the small screen in rapid succession, too fast for Stiles to read without getting uncomfortably close, then asked, “Deaton, a veterinarian?”

“He might have some magic alien counteracting dust or something?” Stiles asked, wriggling his fingers in the classic spooky gesture.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, but looked amused. He directed his attention to Derek, “Is this Deaton trustworthy?”

“Yes.”

Tony stood up and picked up the case. “Well, if seeing a vet will help, then make it so.”

Tony Stark made Star Trek references. Stiles decided this day was the best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles apparently was the official Stark chauffeur, not that he minded one bit. Isaac had immediately followed them to the Jeep and planted himself in the backseat. That made Derek get a pinched look on his face, but he didn’t say anything, instead sliding into the driver’s seat of the Camaro. On the way to Deaton’s, Tony bore their questions easily, but still kept an eye on his phone. Stiles glanced back at Isaac through the rearview mirror a few times, and the Beta never lost his expression of earnest awe. They’d never had a chance to talk about… anything really. He had no idea that this side of Isaac even existed.

Stiles got the mental image of Isaac petting Tony and growling “My precious” and a snicker escaped before he could tamp it down. Then he had to come up with a reason for it, and Isaac gave him suspicious looks the rest of the trip. It wasn’t fair that werewolves were natural lie detectors.

Stiles wished he had the foresight to take a video of Deaton’s double-take when Tony walked into his office. “Tony Stark?” Deaton asked.

“The one and only.” Tony smiled, but didn’t hold out his hand for a shake.

“To what do I owe this surprising visit?” Deaton asked as he eyeballed Stiles and the pack that crowded into the small waiting area behind Tony.

“I have a dog problem. Can we speak somewhere more private?”

“Of course.” Deaton said, opening the gate so Tony and the wolves could get past the mountain ash barrier.

Tony followed Deaton to the back room. "I'm told you could be of help with an injured werewolf."

“I can certainly try.”

Tony repeated the rundown he gave them at the Hale house.

"They’re doing tests on the scepter, though Bruce hasn't discovered anything so far that would physically hinder werewolf healing," Tony said. “We’re beginning to believe it screwed with him on a magical level.”

Deaton tapped his fingers on the table while he thought. “Alien magic isn’t something I’ve dealt with before, obviously. Packless wolves are weaker but they’re not usually affected on that scale.” Deaton thought out loud. “Your Avengers would be his pack. With only humans as a pack, it’s not one in the traditional sense.”

“Well, humans and a Hulk. Our only member that could possibly help is back in Asgard with the person that started all of this.”

Deaton nodded, still looking thoughtful. “Derek can vouch for this. Werewolves have a connection. The thread of magic that binds them to each other is what gives a pack their strength. That kind of connection is something that can’t be made with ordinary humans."

Stiles ignored the sadness that sparked at Deaton’s words. Derek glanced at him, confusion wrinkling his forehead, and Stiles pushed the feeling away, into the corner of his mind where he kept the other feelings about things that couldn’t change. He couldn’t think about it when he was in a room of werewolves.

He focused his attention back when Deaton asked Tony a question. “On a daily basis, how do you interact with him?”

“With extreme caution since he is both a wounded werewolf and _Coulson_?” Tony looked confused.

Deaton gave Tony a humoring look, “Werewolves are very physical. Packs often sleep together, touch each other more than average for humans.”

“Sleep together or _sleep_ together, because both of those make me uncomfortable.”

Deaton laughed at Tony’s pinched face. “Regular contact reinforces the pack connection. It doesn’t have to be _explicit_ contact.”

“Uh, no, we haven’t. We’re not a very huggy sort.”

“I suggest you start. It can only help. Even if there’s no magical connection, his wolf would be comforted on a subconscious level,” Deaton said, and slid his gaze over to Derek. “But what he really needs is an Alpha, at least while you figure out why he isn’t healing as fast as he should. Derek, you’re already familiar to him. It would give him the best chance.”

"I can't leave the pack to go all the way to New York," Derek said.

Tony waved his hand. "No need, I've shipped Coulson to my Malibu property. He's as stubborn as I am about working through the pain, and it was that or strap him to a chair at SHIELD." 

"That sounds like him." Derek actually smiled, though if Stiles hadn’t been watching so closely, he would have missed the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. It was gone just as quickly. “That’s still an 8 hour drive.”

“Not if you go by StarkJet.” Tony looked around at them, “My house can handle me, so I’m sure it could handle a few more werewolves.” He glanced at Stiles, “And a human. I can’t leave behind the wolf whisperer.”

Stiles barely contained a whoop and dance of excitement. It was promptly squashed when Deaton pointed out, “They are teenagers who have school.” 

“That’s easily taken care of.” Tony flipped through a few screens on his phone, unconcerned. Deaton looked like he wasn’t appreciative of Tony’s response, but he didn’t push it.

Derek was silent for a long minute and looked like he was thinking everything over. He glanced at Isaac, who looked like he’d been invited to Disneyland, and Stiles saw something soften in Derek’s expression. “Okay, let’s try it. For Coulson’s sake.”

“It’s settled then?” Tony didn’t wait for a response, “Great, it’s settled.” He touched the screen on his phone and Stiles saw a tiny headshot of what he recognized as Bruce Banner appear. It was a still image, so obviously not a video feed.

“Tony?” Dr. Banner’s voice filtered through. He sounded confused.

"Bruce! What if I could get us someone to help with our resident werewolf?"

There was a long silence, then, "What have you done?"

“Aw, don’t say it like that.” Tony grinned at his phone.

Stiles blinked at the change in Tony’s expression and realized how held back Tony had been until then, playing it close to the vest, all business. Now he looked at the phone with fondness in his eyes, even though Dr. Banner couldn’t see him on the other end. Stiles would bet money that Tony didn’t even realize it.

Stiles jumped when his phone rang. He fished it out of the pocket of his hoodie and cringed at the name on the screen.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Son.” Shit, he had That Tone. “Why did I just get a call from the school principle saying you’ve been excused from school indefinitely?”

“Uh. Well.” Stiles’ eyes wandered to where Tony had included Deaton into his conversation with Dr. Banner. He caught something about genomes before tuning them back out. Whatever Tony did really worked fast.

“And it’s due to a collaborative work exchange with _Stark Industries_?”

“I can explain?” Stiles offered, sheepish.

“I can’t wait to hear it. If this is this some kind of prank-”

“No, Dad, I swear it’s real. I kind of hit Tony Stark with the Jeep a little while ago and it just snowballed from there.”

“Stiles.” The Sheriff’s exasperation came through loud and clear, and Stiles felt the familiar stab of guilt deep in his gut.

“Look, he was here to talk to Derek. Who is right here!” He shoved the phone at Derek, who just gave him an incredulous look and made no move to take it. He pushed it right up to Derek’s nose. “Tell him I’m not lying to him,” Stiles hissed.

Derek glared and snatched it out of his hand. “Sheriff, Stiles is telling the truth. I know it sounds ridiculous.” Derek frowned slightly, and Stiles couldn’t hear what his dad was saying. Stiles glanced at Isaac but he wasn’t able to get a read on him. It made him nervous. “Yes sir. I will. I understand. Here he is.”

He pushed the phone back at Stiles, who mouthed a thank you at him.

“Dad?”

“Just come home on time, okay?” He sounded tired.

“Okay.”

Stiles stared at his phone. After the hell with Gerard, Stiles broke down and told his dad everything, with some help from Scott’s mom to prove he wasn’t crazy. It was great that he didn’t have to lie to his dad anymore, but the damage between them still wasn’t completely healed. He didn’t know if his dad ever would fully trust him again, and boy, was that something he didn’t need to dig up right now.

He was saved by Scott doing a great impression of a bug as he warily peeked in through the back door.

In the end, Scott made the best first impression. He shook Tony’s hand like a proper boy while Stiles just stared.


	3. Chapter 3

When everything calmed down and Tony suited up and left, it was just verging on sunset. Scott stayed to finish his shift and close up while the wolves piled in Derek’s car. 

Stiles flipped on the headlights and groaned when only the passenger’s side came on. He’d been too focused on Tony to pay attention to any damage Betty took as a result. Once he made it home, he looked her over and it wasn’t too bad, just a busted bulb and cosmetic denting that made his baby look like she had a black eye. Considering the suit was strong enough to survive aliens, he figured Betty got off easy and gave her hood a pat before going inside.

His dad was waiting for him in the living room, arms crossed and looking formidable. Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and he patted out a nervous beat on the wood while his dad sat across from him.

His dad just looked at him. “I called Scott’s mom, and she said she got the same message from the school. They didn’t give her any details either.”

Stiles swallowed. “I know it’s been pretty crazy around here, but even I couldn’t come up with a story this ridiculous.”

“I know that. Derek sounded too serious for you to have roped him into it.” His dad sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. “Okay, lay it on me, what does Tony Stark need from you that requires you to be out of school until further notice?”

Stiles fidgeted as he sifted through what he remembered, and tried to sort out the relevant details his dad would want, without giving away information that Tony would have issue with. “Tony knows an injured werewolf that isn’t healing, and Derek used to work with that werewolf. So Tony looked Derek up since they knew each other from before. He wanted to see if Derek could help.”

“Tony, huh?” Sheriff raised an eyebrow.

“He said Mr. Stark was his father,” Stiles said defensively. “Long story short, we ended up at Deaton’s and he said having an alpha and pack around could help. Tony invited me along because he wanted someone that has experience with the pack. The wolf translator, you could even call it.”

“Mhm.” His dad rubbed his forehead, the tell-tale getting a headache sign. “So, is he putting everyone up in a hotel?”

“Uh, no, he said his house could handle any werewolf shenanigans?” Stiles grinned nervously.

“His house,” his dad said, flat and kind of stunned.

“Yeah, the one in Malibu? Just think of it as spring break, without all the questionable life choices that come to mind,” Stiles gestured wildly, unable to contain his arms because _Tony Stark’s house_.

“Jesus,” the sheriff said and got up from the table. Stiles flailed around in his seat and thought for a moment that his dad would go for the whiskey sitting in the cabinet, but instead he opened up a drawer and jerked out the yellow pages. He pulled out his phone when he got to the page he wanted and started to dial.

“It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity?” Stiles offered. “We’ll be in probably the safest, most secure house that exists. With a superhero who beat aliens!”

His dad held up a hand for Stiles to hush, and put the phone to his ear. “Hello, this is Mr. Stilinski, I’d like to order a large meat lover’s pizza for delivery. Extra everything. You know what, make that two. It’s been a long day.”

Stiles gaped as his dad gave their address. “Cholesterol,” he whimpered weakly and sagged over the back of the chair as his dad finished the call.

“It’ll be here in a half hour,” his dad said and dropped back into his chair. “I’m not going to stop you, all right? You’re a smart kid. Maybe you could put ‘knows Tony Stark’ on your college applications.”

“So, it’s a yes?”

“Yes, you can go save a werewolf with a superhero.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air and almost tipped his chair over backwards.

-

Later, after they feasted on pizza, Stiles checked his email and there was a message from JARVIS@starkindustries in his inbox. It made him pause. He’d read the few articles he could find about Tony’s AI, and there were only a few. It was known that the AI was exceptionally advanced and Tony called it JARVIS, and that was pretty much it. After the initial couple articles that trumpeted how Tony once again created something awesome, Tony started brushing off questions about JARVIS, and eventually people stopped asking. Some people started rumoring that maybe it turned out to be defective and Tony stopped talking about it because of that. Those articles were usually removed pretty quick. Not that he spent time lurking technology blogs or anything.

The email contained the time the StarkJet would be arriving at Beacon Hills Airport, and that it would be on a private runway. Stiles didn’t even know they _had_ a private runway. There were also instructions not to alert the press (Stiles wasn’t stupid, thank you very much). Then followed roughly five pages of simplified legal jargon that Stiles pretty much understood as ‘only Tony is allowed to do stupid shit in Tony Stark’s house.’ Which was valid.

The front doorbell rang and he figured when he heard his dad move to answer that it was just Scott stopping by after his shift. He was halfway through the longest paragraph ever about how Stark Industries would not be held responsible if visitors set themselves on fire while inside Tony’s shop/experimental area when he was interrupted by his dad.

“Stiles,” his dad called from downstairs, “Care to come down here and explain why there’s a mechanic at our door asking for you?”

What. Stiles scrambled out of his chair and booked it down the stairs.

There was a man holding a StarkPad. Stiles could see a tow truck idling at the end of the driveway with a logo on the door that he didn’t recognize.

“You’re Stiles Stilinski?” The man asked.

Stiles nodded.

“I’m here on behalf of a third party to pick up your vehicle. My notes say it needs cosmetic work and miscellaneous minor repair. Sign here.” The man held out the StarkPad with a place to sign displayed on the screen. 

Stiles looked between his dad, and the man. “But I don’t have the money for this.”

“It’s been taken care of. I also have explicit instructions to and I quote ‘make sure the damn brakes are fixed.’ Sign here.” He pushed the StarkPad closer with an impatient expression. Stiles numbly used his fingertip to sign his name on the screen and pried Betty’s key off his keyring.

“Excellent. It will be ready by morning.” He took the key and tipped his head in goodbye. Stiles watched dumbly while the stranger hooked Betty up to the tow truck. He didn’t even get the guy’s name.

“Stiles, I’m sorry I doubted you,” his dad said as they watched the truck drive away.

Stiles let out a high pitched laugh.

-

“Where’s the Jeep?” Scott asked, sitting on Stiles’ bed with the pizza box open on his lap, finishing off everything they left behind.

“Apparently being fixed. Don’t ask.” Stiles spun around in his desk chair a few times, then stopped himself because if he kept that up there would be projectile pizza happening, and that was just a waste. “So, have you decided to come with the pack?”

Scott shrugged and picked at a piece of pepperoni, “I don’t know.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles threw up his hands. “This is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity. We will never get an invitation like this ever again. I get it that you and Derek have problems. Valid problems. We all have problems. But this is _Tony Stark’s house_. I know you haven’t forgotten the time you squealed like a little kid when he admitted he was Iron Man at that press conference. You squealed, Scott.”

“You squealed too,” Scott mumbled around the slice shoved in his mouth.

“You bet I did.” Stiles crossed his arms and stared Scott down. This called for the heavy duty tactics. “Isaac would be disappointed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scott said far too quickly.

Stiles grinned at the reaction. “Oh please, don’t think I haven’t noticed you two sniffing around each other.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “That’s playing dirty and you know it.”

“I prefer to think of it as encouragement,” Stiles said and shoved a printout of the email from JARVIS at him. “Here, I think we’re supposed read over this before tomorrow.”

Scott left greasy fingerprints on the paper when he took it from Stiles. He shoved the last piece of pizza in his mouth and it hung there, slowly disappearing as Scott chewed while he flipped through the pages. He made it all the way to the crust before he pulled it away so he could talk.

“Touching or attempting to engage with the Iron Man suits in any way, shape, or form without explicit prior permission will result in immediate and forceful ejection from the premises by way of the nearest external door, window, or non-loadbearing wall,” Scott recited, looking alarmed.

“Yeah, that’s a guaranteed way to keep me in line at least,” Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterPhoebe) or [tumblr](https://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/) or I have a [fandom podcast](http://hashtagfandom.life/)!


End file.
